


Obliviousness Is Not a Flavor of Soup

by dapatty



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete was sure he would have noticed if he were dating someone, right?  That's not exactly a thing a guy would miss.  Unless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviousness Is Not a Flavor of Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/gifts).



> Written for the [bandom-meme](bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/) prompt challenge exchange over on Dreamwidth. Prompt #13 of which "Pete/Gabe, didn't know they were dating" inspired me.

Pete hummed to himself while he chopped vegetables. He could hear Bronx having a spirited discussion with his lego set -- something to do with dragons and peace talks. He wasn’t sure. When his cell rang, he wiped a hand on his shirt and answered, tucking it into the crook of his neck.

“Hey ‘Trick, what’s up?” Pete asked, finishing with the peppers and moving onto the squash. Maybe he’ll roast it with some olive oil and seasoning in the oven. He could make soup. Roasted veg soup could be classy, right? He remembered it at least being delicious. He should peel some garlic.

“Want to get together and write some later? I’ve got that bridge figured out,” Patrick said.

“Oh,” Pete said. “Well, I’m sorta busy dude. Gabe’s coming over.”

“Oh,” Patrick said and there was something in his tone. 

“What do you mean by that? _Oh_ ” Pete matched Patrick’s tone.

“Nothing. Gabe’s been coming over a lot lately, that’s all.” Patrick explained, almost sounding annoyed, then smoothing his tone to completely neutral, “which is totally cool. He’s good with Bronx.”

“Yeah,” Pete said and couldn’t help but feel like he was having an entirely different conversation than Patrick was having, which was weird. 

“So, I’ll catch you tomorrow afternoon,” Patrick decided. “ _Late_ tommorrow afternoon. I’ll let Andy and Joe know you’re busy too.”

“Thanks?” Pete didn’t mean to make it a question. 

“Don’t mention it,” Patrick chirped and disconnected the call. Pete frowned at his phone and sat it back down on the counter. It was almost like Patrick was giving Pete space, like _relationship_ space. Which would be hilarious. Pete was _not_ in a relationship, okay. 

He wasn’t. He’d _totally_ know if he were in a relationship. He would have realized that. Like, he’d know if he and Gabe were together. That’s not something you could miss, you know? There were… candles and pillowtalk, or buying furniture together, or something similarly romcom-ish, when people were in a relationship. Gabe was kinda tall and attentive, sure, but not dating Pete. Pete was totally not his type. Probably. 

Whatever, he was in the middle of roasting squash, damnit. So, he went back to chopping and not thinking about any hypothetical, _alleged_ relationships.

*****

Pete had just pulled out the veggies from the oven when Gabe let himself in with his key.

“Smells good,” Gabe called and then to Bronx. “Hey duder! Watcha playing?”

“Dragons and storming castles,” Bronx said and then launched into a very complex explanation that somehow involved dragons, the Avengers, and possibly something to do with Castle Greyskull. Gabe hummed and asked questions, which led to a debate about who could fly farther, a dragon or Iron Man. 

When Gabe finally made it into the kitchen, he gave Pete a quick kiss on the mouth, barely a touch of lips, and put something in the fridge. 

“Hey,” Gabe greeted and smiled softly. “Gotcha some of that apple cider you like.”

“Oh cool, thanks,” Pete beamed. “I’d kept meaning to pick up some more.”

“Did you roast vegetables?” Gabe asked, looking pleased and stealing a piece of squash and popping it into his mouth.

“Yeah. I was gonna make soup.” Pete explained pulling the blender out.

“I love roasted squash soup,” Gabe said. 

“I thought I remembered that,” Pete smiled. 

“You’re good like that,” Gabe smiled back. 

“I could say the same for you,” Pete said and pulled a face as his brain completely derailed. Wait. Wait a minute.

“What?” Gabe asked, looking concerned. “You’ve got that face.”

“What face?” Pete countered, trying to smooth his face out from whatever the fuck it was doing and failed.

“That face when you’re thinking too hard about something and might start needlessly worrying about it because you’re a huge anxious dork,” Gabe explained, lifting an eyebrow.

“Whatever, you’re a huge anxious dork.” Gabe looked completely unaffected by that masterful comeback. “It’s just. Patrick said something and I don’t know. It’s probably nothing,” Pete said dismissively, dumping vegetables into the blender and setting the pan aside.

“What? I’m sure Patrick wouldn’t have said anything to make you worry. You guys are better about that sort of thing, right?” Gabe asked and Pete nodded. “So, what’s got you thinking?”

“It’s just. When I spoke with Patrick earlier, it was almost like he thought we were dating. Actually, it was like _everybody_ thinks we’re dating. Apparently. Which is silly, right? It’s not like we know each other’s deep, dark secrets, and hang out a lot and kiss each other and... wait.” Pete stopped mid-ramble. “Shit, are we dating? Because it’s kinda like we’re dating.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that,” Gabe looked a little puzzled. “Should I have been thinking about it like that?” He sounded like that wouldn’t be terrible at all. Almost like it’d be nice.

“It’s just, you know how much I love that kind of cider and you drove out of your way to get it. Probably at that one farmer’s market that you hate to go to because of all the hipsters? And like, you have a key to my place and you’re good with Bronx. It’s kinda like how I know you like this soup and how you take your coffee and I really like having you here. I miss you when you aren’t here and if we were dating, shouldn’t we at least be making out too? Do you even like me like that?” Pete just didn’t know anything all at once, like what to do with his hands or why this was suddenly so important.

They were kinda dating. _Maybe_. Pete actually wanted them to date now that he was aware of the possibility. Unless Gabe didn’t. Maybe he’d read this whole thing wrong. Maybe bringing it up this way meant that Gabe would now hate him forever. _Shit._

“Hey, Pete, hey,” Gabe said quietly, soothingly, fingers curling under Pete’s chin and guiding his head up. “Breathe, man.” His voice was quiet and his face was _so close_ and he didn’t look like he wanted to run away.

“Yeah. So.” Pete let his voice trail off. Waiting Gabe out. 

“So, maybe we’ve been dating and didn’t know,” Gabe said wryly.

“It kinda seems that way,” Pete said, matching Gabe’s tone.

“So you think we should be making out, huh. ‘Cause that’s what people who are dating do?” Gabe grinned, it was small, but there was a little doubt tucked into the corners. Like, he’d tuck any feelings he’d figured out away if Pete was freaking out. If Pete needed space. 

Pete wasn’t freaking out though. He was done freaking out, rather. And damnit, he was sure about this, sure about Gabe. They worked. They made sense. And seriously, why aren’t they making out already?

Pete tilted his head up and Gabe met him halfway, lips meeting, tentative at first. Pete opened his mouth and Gabe matched him, tongue dipping inside Pete’s mouth and fuck, it was hot. They kissed for a long time or maybe not long at all. Either way, it was sloppy and perfect and Pete never wanted to stop.

“Are you guys done sucking face? ‘Cause I’m hungry.” Bronx said, making them both jump. Gabe chuckled, lightly bumping his chin on the top of Pete’s head and standing back up.

“Where did you hear ‘sucking face’?” Pete asked, because he hadn’t remembered using that one, at least not in front of Bronx. Actually, it’d been years since Pete had said that. 

“Uncle Andy,” Bronx said, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

“Oh,” Pete said. That explained a lot. “Yeah, we’ll have soup in a little bit. Want some juice while I get it ready?”

Bronx nodded and Gabe said, “I’ll get it,” smoothly working in tandem with Pete like he’d been there all along.


End file.
